Dawn of Truth
by ForeverChanging21
Summary: Skylar Hale finds herself suddenly thrown in the world of supernatural creatures - the true mother of Klaus's unborn child. With witches, vampires, and werewolves alike hunting her down to get to her child, will she survive the attacks? What about if she is dealing with the nightmares of her time spent with Klaus? Rated T for now because I don't know what else it could be.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first Originals fanfic. I know this might end up a tiny bit long, but I have a lot to say! First: Please forgive my grammatical errors/spelling errors. I haven't proof-read it. Please comment or message any errors so that I may fix them. Second: The events in the show will mostly occur, but other things will happen and they may not occur exactly like in the show or they may not happen at all, so I hope that I don't get a ton of comments saying, "That didn't happen!" or "But that didn't happen until this happened." Or anything. I am trying my best. It won't go off of the show a lot, maybe only a few things here and there, so if you have any questions please ask. Also, this is my first ongoing fanfiction. Until now I have only written One-Shots, so this might not be the best. I will definitely try my best and I hope that, in time, I will grow as a writer and become better.

I also wanted to tell you all that I will be writing some One-Shots for a lot of shows (or even putting some up here that I have written on other websites) so this story may not be my main focus. If enough people like it, I will try to continue since it is summer time and I should have a lot of time to write. Okay, so this is Chapter One (it should probably be a Prologue really). I hope that you enjoy it and be sure to Review! I won't know if I should continue or not if you don't let me know how I am doing, or what your ideas are.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Truth is Revealed**

The rain was pounding against the rooftops of the houses in New Orleans. All around people were rushing to find cover from the relentless storm. Women in the street ushered their kids into the safety of nearby buildings, men used their suit jackets as they made a run for their cars or homes. Outdoor parties turned into a scramble for protection from the water falling from the sky. Only one was not rushing for cover, but into the storm and in a hurry. Her phone was pressed to her ear as she tried to talk over the rain, but not so loud as to help _them_ hear her conversation even though they had enhanced hearing.

"...know what I promised... I can't...you have to come...Klaus... Elijah... Problems.. Too much." She spoke into the little mechanical device. The black jacket that helped her hide in the shadows was getting drenched, but she didn't mind the coldness of the wind and rain. A little cold would not hurt her. However, those out looking for her wouldn't be so kind. Quickly she made her way through the city of New Orleans, hoping to become one with the massive movement of people, shifting from one group of shuffling people to another in as casual of a manner as she could.

"This is ridiculous, Skylar..." She was saying, sounding desperate and annoyed all at the same time. "Nothing will happen...you need to get here..he's been getting...yes. Exactly." Only snippets of her conversation were able to be heard by those nearby. "...baby... too late...gone.." She finished before giving the person on the other end of the phone a hasty goodbye and a hang-up mid-talk.

Shoving her cell phone into her pocket, the woman kept walking, head down as she moved through the mass of people. She would not be able to get far if she didn't use the cover of the rain wisely, so she had to hurry before the storm subsided. It was her only chance to get out of the corrupt, dangerous city. Her phone rang once more, interrupting the consistent sound of complaining humans and pattering of rain on rooftops. With a hint of guilt and regret, the young woman snapped her phone and tossed it into a nearby alley before running faster out of the city.

"Hayley!" The sound of her name caused her to flinch and move faster. It sounded as if they were still searching for her. They hadn't actually spotted her yet. She still had time to get out of New Orleans. If she could move a little quicker...

"Ah-ah-ah." A voice next to her caused her to look up, eyes searching for the person. Immediately she saw him. Klaus. "And just where do you think you are going?" He asked, his accent thick as he looked at her through a dangerously cold glare, despite his light tone. She knew not to trust him. Not to think she was safe for even a moment. However much she wanted to spit in his face, snap out a comment, Hayley couldn't bring herself to say a word. She just stared at him defiantly. "Not in the mood to talk I see." The hybrid spoke, getting closer to the werewolf. Her body tensed, ready to fight. "Come. We're going back." He had a grip on her arm before she knew it, and she was being dragged back toward the Mikealson home.

The entire way back to the home of the Original family, Hayley was mentally cursing whatever God existed that she got caught. She was almost out. She had almost escaped the madness and suffering that she had been forced to go through in the past two to three months. But now it seemed as if all of that was just a hopeful wish. Her surroundings began to become more familiar, the grand house coming into view, a figure standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. With all of the rain it was a bit more difficult to make out who it was, but judging by the short hair it was Elijah.

"What gave you the brilliant idea to run off in the rain?" Elijah asked, looking at Hayley as they trudged up the stairs, Hayley's arm still caught in Klaus's right grip. The werewolf looked at Elijah but didn't say a word. She wasn't planning on saying anything to anyone as she was forced inside and shoved towards the living room. Klaus had the decency to let her arm go, to which she shrugged out of the drenched black jacket she had foolishly hoped would provide her some cover from the view of the Original. "You have a guest." Elijah spoke again as he followed the two into the living room, stopping at the entrance way and watching as Hayley's eyes grew wide and a small noise slipped from her lips.

Sitting on the couch in front of them, water droplets running down their face, hair plastered to their head, entire body shivering from the cold, was a young human woman. Her hazel eyes were zeroed in on Hayley, giving her a look of mixed emotions. Her clothes were suctioned onto her skin, and a blanket was draped over her shivering body – courtesy of Elijah no doubt.

"Skylar..." Hayley breathed out, looking a little pale herself. She slowly made her way over to the human girl and sat down next to her. "You're going to get sick. What were you thinking coming here?" She asked her, looking at her in a manner that said she was absolutely insane.

The young woman – Skylar – looked up at Hayley and offered her a small smile. "You said you needed help. You asked me to come here, remember."

"I didn't mean right this very moment! There is a storm! Your body isn't strong enough to handle getting sick right now!" Her attention turned to Elijah and Klaus, who were both just staring at the two and waiting for an explanation as to what the girl was doing at their house in the first place. Hayley looked back at Skylar, who had just seemed to notice Klaus for the first time and was staring at him, fear in her eyes and heart pounding in her chest.

"Care to explain..." Klaus made a motion with his hands towards the two, mainly at the human on his couch. "This?" He asked, looking directly at Hayley and not seeing the expression on the face of the other female. He could hear her heartbeat though, and her fear was evident in that alone. So she knew who he was. What he was. That didn't really answer any of his questions. Who was she? Why was she at their home? How did Hayley know the girl? Why had Elijah even let her in?

Hayley looked at Klaus from her seat next to Skylar. She glanced back at the human girl and bit her lip before she let out a sigh. Her mouth opened to speak but a sudden pressure on her arm caused her to pause and looked down to see a pale hand gripping onto her for death life. Following the hand up the arm and to the face of the owner, she saw the fear in the eyes of the human. Hayley gave her a reassuring look before looking back to Klaus and Elijah. "I'm not pregnant, Klaus. I don't have your child in my body. There was a spell cast on me by a powerful witch to make it seem like I was. It was powerful enough to keep other witches from realizing there had even been magic involved." Her confession caused Klaus to harden, any trace of a smile leaving his lips. Elijah just looked surprised.

"This entire time we've gone through all the trouble, and there is no child that is destined to destroy the witches?" The accented hybrid asked, getting irritated. He was three seconds away from snapping both the human's neck and Hayley's as well. Why not? Hayley didn't have his child in her stomach.

Hayley shook her head. "That's not true. There is a child. _Your_ child." She replied.

"Well then let's see this child. Where is it?" Klaus asked, looking at Hayley with a dead-serious expression. He was obviously unhappy to hear this news. Outside the thunder rumbled and the lighting temporarily lit up the house even more, the lights flickering for a moment before unsteadily gaining their brightness again. It was a little melodramatic, that he would say something right before the storm decided to back him up. If the situation hadn't been so serious Hayley might've laughed at the irony.

Unlike his annoyed brother, Elijah had pieced together the puzzle. He smoothly pushed himself off of the frame of the entrance to the living room and stepped forward, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the shivering human girl. "When did you know?" He asked her.

For the first time, the girl broke her fear-filled stare at Klaus to look at Elijah, looking no less frightened. "A-A couple m-months a-ago." She wasn't shaking from the cold, but of fear. "I-I didn't know how... b-but then I started to remember.." Her hazel eyes closed tightly for a moment and Elijah guessed she was reliving whatever had happened to her. Whatever she was remembering. "What had happened. I couldn't control anything that I did.." She swallowed, body shaking.

Klaus finally seemed to put two and two together as well. His anger turned into shock, and then slowly transformed into denial and disbelief. "No. There is no way that this... this _human_ is carrying my child." Klaus stated, a finger pointing at Skylar. How could she be carrying his child? He couldn't even really remember who she was. She was practically a stranger. Familiar, slightly, but not enough for him to remember her becoming one of his fun night lovers. A human? She wasn't ugly – she was fairly attractive with her dark hair and hazel eyes. In a way she resembled Davina, but with darker hair and eyes. Their facial structure was relatively similar though, and that was kind of annoying to the Original. He walked up to the brunette and crouched down, looking into her eyes. "Tell me the truth and don't stutter." He said. If she was a human, she could be compelled.

Skylar immediately looked like she was in a bit of a daze for a moment before she began to speak, the fear in her tone leaving so she spoke clearly. "Three months ago I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know how, because I swore I was a virgin. Two months ago I started remembering what you had done to me. What you had compelled me to do and forget. I don't know how I remember. I found Hayley and told her what happened. She was worried about me, about what would happen if you found out about the child. She heard rumors of witches who were worried about Klaus's child and found a witch who owed Hayley a favor. She cast a spell on Hayley and I to make us somewhat linked, so that where I was in my pregnancy, she would be the one to look pregnant instead of me. The witches who performed the spell had sensed the baby in her, but through a powerful linking spell. They felt the baby through me." She glanced at Hayley before looking back towards Klaus and continuing on. "Hayely promised she would protect me from everything. She was a werewolf. She could protect herself more easily than I could.. She could heal from attacks. But she decided she was done. She asked me to come here and tell the truth. She wanted to be with her pack."

Klaus looked at Skylar and swallowed. "You're done." He stepped back and watched the human blink a couple of times before her eyes went back to fearful, body shaking once again as she wrapped the blanket around her more tightly as if that would save her from a powerful being such as Klaus. He turned his attention to the liar right next to the human. "So you didn't think that it would be a good idea to inform me that my child wasn't actually safe?"

"It wasn't my decision to make. But then I found my pack. They need my help. Their curse.." Hayley replied defiantly. She had never been one to care for Klaus's temper. Almost always she had gone against what he said. Elijah had always been her protector. Could she still say the same thing now that they knew the truth? Now that they knew who really carried Klaus's child. "Besides, maybe Davina can save her life. A human having a hybrid baby? She'll die giving childbirth to a baby of that power." Hayley and Skylar had already discussed this. Skylar had been fine with it, as long as the baby got to Elijah – whom Hayley had promised was the man she could trust. "Davina could put a spell on her to keep her safe." Hayley doubted Klaus cared about what happened to Skylar when she gave birth. He probably only cared about the child. Elijah, though, might grow to care for the girl. Either way, Hayley was done. She was getting out. Her pack needed her and she knew she was breaking her word, but she also had a duty to her people. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go." She stood up and headed towards the door.

Elijah stepped forward to follow her as she slipped on her wet black jacket and darted out into the storm, but Klaus's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Now was not the time to deal with Hayley. They needed to figure out what was to be done about Skylar. The human who was carrying the child of Klaus Mikaelson. What were they going to do? If the witches found out.. She was a human. Harder to protect than a vampire. If they turned her into a vampire she'd be unable to have a child.

Once the door was closed, Elijah and Klaus both looked at the shivering human on the couch. Elijah stepped forward, slowly, as not to startle the already frightened human. He knelt down in front of her and gently reached forward to brush some of her wet hair out of her face, noticing her flinch of fear. "Don't worry. My name is Elijah. And I promise I will keep you safe, Skylar." He told her, his accented voice softening. Humans were a lot more fragile than werewolves. And it probably didn't help that she had been one of Klaus's "one night fun night" women, because that did tend to scar and frighten those who somehow remembered.

The scared woman looked into Elijah's eyes as if searching for something. She seemed to have come to her conclusion when her shivering came to a stop and her eyes softened. After a moment, she nodded her head the tiniest bit. Her lips couldn't say the words she was trying to get out despite being less afraid than she had been. Instead she simply took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily, attempting to calm her racing heart. She knew this was it.

Things in New Orleans, and her life, were about to change drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all of you who read Chapter One and I hope that you continue to read. If not, that means I probably suck at writing or you just aren't interested in the story. Either way, for those of you who are still reading this, thank you! I am thinking of having a few contests later down the road. I don't know what kind of contests or anything yet, but eventually it should happen.

Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Human Girl & The Hybrid's Baby**

Elijah looked down at the sleeping girl on the couch. She looked utterly exhausted. His mind was running a million miles an hour trying to piece together how the human was the mother of Klaus's child. Klaus didn't typically like to sleep with humans. He preferred his natural enemies, to be able to throw it in the face of others as if telling mother nature she couldn't control him. Sleeping with a human was too... dull. Boring. It wasn't something Niklaus would do. However, this one had been one of those exceptions that Klaus had. It was rare but it did happen.

"Niklaus, will you stop pacing?" Elijah spoke, his attention moving from the human on the couch to his younger brother, who was wearing a hole in the floor by walking back and forth for the past hour.

"Hayley lied to us, Elijah. And we are letting her walk off and live?" Klaus demanded, but then he saw the flinch of the human to his loud voice and he lowered it, not too sure why he even cared if he awoke the girl. She was just carrying his child. She would be killed when she gave birth and that would be the end of it.

"Yes, Klaus, because we have more important matters to worry about." Elijah responded, looking down at Skylar. He would hate for her to be disturbed by Klaus's rude loudness, so he stood up and carefully slipped his hands underneath her sleeping body, lifting her up into his arms like a groom would his bride.

"Where are you taking her?" Klaus was immediately on edge, ready to drag the girl from Elijah if he had to.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but smiled to himself. Typical Klaus to be so protective, and it was all over the baby. He barely met the girl, so Elijah knew he didn't care for her. It was a sad thought. The poor human looked to be no older than nineteen at most, she was probably younger though with the way she was scarred from the events that happened with Klaus. Especially since she was a virgin at the time of their rendezvous. "I am taking her to my room so that she may sleep in peace, Niklaus. If you are to continue on your rather pointless declarations of injustice I would rather not have this poor girl suffer the consequences. She's had a long night." The older brother responded, heading towards the staircase.

"Let me do it." Klaus surprised Elijah by walking over to him and carefully slipping the human girl from Elijah's hands. "You need to get your little werewolf back here. We can use this to our advantage. The witches don't know Hayley isn't the true mother. We can keep Skylar in protection and keep Hayley living the lie she has already told." The hybrid always had an ulterior motive. Elijah let out a soft sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Be gentle, Klaus." Elijah warned before he left the house.

Klaus looked down at the sleeping human girl. He remembered her. How could he forget the human he had actually been drawn to? She had been so feisty and yet shy at the same time. She was the kind of girl Klaus usually overlooked, usually didn't care for. However this one had caught his attention and he didn't know how. She had been dancing with her friends at a bar – having used a fake ID to get in – and she had been moving in a carefree manner. The dress she wore was modest enough to not show skin, but was tight enough to show off the delicious curves of her body. Klaus could easily remember the night, despite his insistence of not having any memory of the human in his arms.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The lights of the bar were beating down on Klaus's suit, making the already packed bar seem even more stuffy than the Original thought possible. He was leaning against the polished oak wood counter top with a predatory look gleaming in his deep blue eyes. So many women to choose from. So many delicious looking humans to feast on._

" _Klaus, he's not in this town. I'd suggest heading to the next one." One of Klaus's hybrids spoke from beside him, and the man waved him away._

" _Not now, Gary. I have important business to attend to." He spoke, his eyes trained on one certain human in particular. One who stood out from all of the rest. Her dark brown hair was in loose waves down her back, her little black dress was loose at the top, almost forming a poncho that only had a sleeve on one side of her arm, the bottom have was slinging to her body in such an enticing way. The way she dressed spoke volumes of a feisty personality – Klaus would know – but the shy smile and the way she blushed and turned away when Klaus's eyes met hers surprised him. Modesty. It wasn't usually attractive. He had always believed it was a rather dull trait. Why be modest? If you were sexy, embrace it and flaunt it. If you were amazing, you made sure people knew it. But this girl... this human... modesty seemed to fit, and it was damn sure attractive. Why, Klaus knew not._

 _The other hybrid followed his sire's gaze and nodded his head. "Understood, sir." He told Klaus before he disappeared._

 _Klaus downed his tequila shot before he gracefully pushed himself from the bar and weaved his way through the crowd of dancing men and women. Most human. A vampire or three were grinding on some humans. Nothing that interested Klaus enough to take his eyes off of his current objective. If he couldn't charm a shy girl like the girl before him, he couldn't call himself a true charmer, now could he?_

" _Excuse me, miss?" Klaus turned on the charm as he came to the human._

 _He watched her as she turned to face him, cheeks already florid in color, hazel eyes unable to meet his, bottom lip immediately becoming victim of her teeth. It wasn't something Klaus usually found attractive, but the moment her eyes finally met his, it was almost as if he had begun to compel her, because she couldn't look away, and what Klaus saw in her eyes – the raw emotions of curiosity mixed with the foolish emotion of the obvious pleasure that she had caught his attention – caused him to grin a little. She would definitely be fun._

" _C-Can I help you?" The girl asked softly. With the loudness of the music around them, Klaus would not have been able to hear her had he not had such splendid hearing._

" _I think it is I who can help you, love." Klaus responded, finding it amusing the way the human's cheeks darkened and her hands came up to cover her shy smile. It was rather cute, for a weak human like herself. He was strangely charmed, in a way. Part of him just wanted to drink from her as if she were a blood bag. Another part of him wanted to take her to his hotel room and have a little fun. The way her innocence was displayed like a beaker tempted Klaus to take it and have his way with her, tempted him to take the innocence from her and see how modest she still could be afterwords. Of course, being Niklaus, he did just that..._

 _ **End Flashback**_

The hybrid set Skylar down carefully on the bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping body. Many thought of him as a monster, and he was fine with that. However, he couldn't believe he had dragged the human girl into this entire mess because of one night he had decided to play around and play with the innocent teenager. As much as he would hate to admit it, she would make a lovely mother. She'd teach his child to be capable of wooing even the most dark of hearts, like she had his. But then, she wouldn't survive the birth, would she?

Klaus tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear before he turned and left the room, leaving the girl to her rest. He hadn't put her in Elijah's room. He had put her in his room. There was the room that Hayley had slept in, however Klaus needed Hayley to stay in that room in order to fool the witches. And by being in his room, Skylar was guaranteed to be safe. His unborn child was guaranteed to be safe. This would be the way that Klaus would stay one step ahead of the witches and the others. Though if Hayley went to the bayou, he supposed that would be another way to keep Skylar safe, as they would aim their efforts towards the bayou and not their family home, where the real mother would be.

"Hayley refuses to leave the bayou and her pack." Elijah said, catching Klaus's attention the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Klaus gave a small smirk, "Good. Let the town think my child is hiding out among the wolves. While they focus on her, we will be protecting Skylar." He didn't care much for Elijah's unamused expression, so he headed towards the kitchen to grab himself a drink. "Say what you will about the safety of Hayley. As far as I'm concerned, it's just another means to an end." He told his brother, pouring himself a glass of whiskey before downing the alcohol that really didn't do much to quench his hunger.

In the split second that Elijah had told him about Hayley's refusal to return, Klaus had realized it was better if she stayed there. In the bayou. He poured another glass and headed back out into the living room, looking at his brother who was giving him a look that spoke volumes for his mood. "Ah don't give me that look, Elijah. You and I both know how this is going to end for both the human and the baby if anyone finds out that my child is being carried by someone who can't defend themselves." Klaus held out his glass, one finger pointing at Elijah and his expression telling of many things.

"I understand, Niklaus, what has to be done. The child will be safe. But if we do not try to bring peace into this town everything is going to fall apart making it dangerous for everyone." Elijah replied calmly, already knowing exactly how to deal with his temperamental brother.

"Glad we're on the same page, then." Klaus smirked a bit before he brought his glass of whiskey to his lips and downed it once more.

"Just because I know this is best does not mean I approve, Niklaus. I will continue to search for a better way to go about this, and if I can find a way that will work, I will not let you stop me." Elijah warned, still sounding noble as ever. There were things that Elijah just could not stand by and watch Klaus do – endangering Hayley's life was one of them even if it was for the child.

Elijah's hybrid brother rolled his eyes a little, exasperated. "Honestly Elijah, Hayley is safe in the bayou. She won't be harmed." Klaus couldn't promise his brother that though, and he wasn't planning on it. He just needed Elijah to stop worrying about the little wolf and pay attention to the growing threat of the witches and Marcel. They were more important. Marcel was trying to take back control of Klaus's city, and the witches were attempting to kill his child.

The house got strangely quiet, the old furniture seemingly mixing up with the new, the rain letting up outside only a little bit as the storm began to pass over New Orleans. Elijah had moved fast enough through the city that he was hardly wet, so the floor beneath him didn't have a giant puddle of water surrounding his feet as there would be for any normal human being. For a long time the two brothers just stared out of the window in silence, neither saying a word to the other until Elijah went up the stairs to get some rest for the night. Klaus would have gone to his own bed, but he didn't want to startle the human girl he had placed in his bed, so instead he fell asleep on a chair in his room that was in the corner, the perfect area to keep watch over the human just in case anyone was foolish enough to try to attack her while she was in his bedroom.

* * *

Hey guys! I know we are off to a slow start and nothing interesting is really happening, but I promise I am going to get there! Every story kind of starts off slow, so if you can bear with me I am hoping this will get better in time! Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for continuing to read this story! There is a lot I have to say, but I don't know how to word it so just enjoy this chapter, please! And, uh, like I said. The timeline is all jacked up so if I get any reviews about how "she wasn't alive then though" or "but she was still there because of this" I will politely ignore them. The timeline is all messed up on purpose so that I can have more creative freedom than to simply follow the timeline of the show. It's based on it, but not everything will happen the same way. Thank you!

 **Chapter 3:**

Warm light poured into the bedroom through the curtains, illuminating the room in a way that put electricity and light-bulbs to shame. More specifically, the light focused on one part of the room more than the other – the finely crafted bed that was placed in the middle of the room. On that bed laid a dark haired girl who groaned from the discomfort the heat from the sunlight produced. Her small body shifted positions as she rolled over on the bed, entangling herself even more into the blankets covering her frame.

The girl tried to get sleep for a little while longer before she gave up and let out a low groan of annoyance before forcing herself to open her eyes and sit up in the bed. Skylar surveyed her surroundings, confused for a moment, before they landed on a figure in the corner on a chair. It took her a couple of seconds before her brain registered that it was none other than Klaus Mikaelson slumped up in the chair, asleep. Her eyes grew in size and a gasp left her lips, hands reaching up to cover her mouth as if to keep him from hearing the sound. Almost immediately her body began to tremble in fear.

 _W-What is he doing in here?_ Skylar thought, her breathing becoming uneven and her heart beginning to pound in her chest. She needed to get out of the room before the man awoke. Needed to get far away from him. She knew she was pregnant with his child, but the fear she felt of him was too much for reason to make sense. Trying to move as quietly and quickly as possible, Skylar pushed the blankets off of her body and carefully slid from the bed, eyes leaving Klaus's sleeping body momentarily to look for the door. She spotted it and slid from the bed, headed towards the door before pausing and glancing back to make sure Klaus was still asleep. Only, he wasn't there. Panic filled her body and Skylar spun around only to let out a scream that got muffled from the hand of the hybrid himself.

"Shh." Klaus didn't look angry with her, which was good, but it didn't make her any less scared. "Calm down, love. Being scared is bad for the baby." He knew that if he were to keep the baby healthy and safe he would have to slowly build trust with the human carrying his child. She would have to trust him to keep her safe instead of running from him, because if she kept up at this rate she would play right into the hands of their enemies.

"K-Klaus.." Skylar mumbled against his hand, body shaking in fear. Was he going to compel her to be unafraid again? Would he threaten her to behave? She didn't know. He didn't look threatening, but Skylar knew better. Klaus was cunning. Conniving. He was clever and charming and a lot of other c-words that just seemed to fit Klaus Mikaelson.

Slowly the hand was removed from her mouth, and Skylar stared into Klaus's abnormally soft gaze. "Don't worry, okay? No one will hurt you. You are safe here." Klaus murmured to her, his hand reaching up carefully to gently brush her hair back from her face, Sky flinching at the movement before she relaxed slightly at the touch.

"I don't want to be here."

"Of course you don't, you haven't realized this is the only safe place for you yet."

"I'd feel safer if I were away from you." Despite how brave the words were, they were carried out rather timidly. Her voice was barely above a whisper and her hazel eyes reflected fear – the deep, unwavering terror that had crept into the girl's heart. Fear of Klaus. How could she possibly stay in a house thinking she was going to be protected when the only thing that had ever harmed her was standing right in front of her promising her that she was going to be safe? The last time he had told her it was going to be okay, she was being compelled and then he had proceeded to use her as his personal blood bag before taking her virginity and leaving emotional scars than deeply fueled her insecurities and self-consciousness. Nothing that the man said would ever cause her to believe him. He was a monster. He was the devil in disguise as a prince charming. He was charming, but he was anything but a prince.

Klaus's easy smile left his lips, and Skylar felt another wave of fear crash over her. Oh god. She said the wrong thing. He was going to kill her now, wasn't he? Klaus simply let out a sigh and reached up to run his fingers through his hair, but Sky flinched at the movement regardless before she could stop herself. Is this what she was going to be doing for another six months? Sitting here and trembling in the wake of Klaus? Was she going to have to give up her child to this demonic man? She was worried for her child's safety. "Don't startle the girl, brother. She just woke up."

Skylar's attention shifted to the door behind Klaus's body, to which stood a nicely dressed Elijah. Her body seemed to relax a little, as the older Mikaelson brother was the one she felt more comfortable around. "Elijah..." She breathed out quietly, the relief evident in her tone. She was so busy staring at Elijah feeling like she was saved that she didn't notice Klaus's facial expression harden at her relieved actions.

The man at the door walked inside and over to the two standing face to face. His attention was only on Skylar though. "I made some breakfast, why don't you come eat and we can explain everything to you?" He suggested, his hand gently moving to rest on her lower back, already guiding her past his brother and towards the door. Skylar didn't protest, as she was still kind of sleepy since the fear was wearing off.

"Okay.." She mumbled out, yawning a little.

The entire house was almost too elegant for the human to feel like it was something other than a dream. Her right hand timidly touched the rail of the staircase, dancing and sliding along it as she took each step down the stairs. Her eyes tried to take in everything at once, but it wasn't easy. The place was like a courtyard. It wasn't a modern kind of elegant, but that only made the beauty of the place even more intimidating. The place looked...it looked like a place fit for the two Mikaelson's who lived there. There was no other way to describe the place.

"Woah.." Skylar breathed when she spotted the fountain nearby.

"Welcome to your new home, Skylar." Elijah told her as he came to stop next to her, his hand still resting on her lower back for a moment before he let his hand drop to his side.

"My new...home?" Skylar's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. This wasn't right. She couldn't live in such a place. She felt out of place in the house of the Mikaelson's. "That can't be right.." Her voice was quiet, talking to herself.

"I understand the change is not going to be easy for you. But you are safest here, with us." Elijah told the human girl as he looked at her. Now that her hair wasn't matted to her head and she didn't look pale and terrified, Elijah could see how Klaus had taken an interest in her. Despite being suddenly thrown into a mass of chaos and being abandoned by the one she had put her trust in, she still allowed herself to trust him, and she looked wise beyond her years for a human teenager. He would have asked her age, but he decided that was not exactly the best question to ask her and went for an estimate of about seventeen or eighteen.

The teen turned to face Elijah and she smiled a little. "I know my child is safe here, Elijah. I still don't know what I am expected to tell my family and my friends back home. They will be worried." She admitted as she looked around. "I was being hunted back home, and so I tracked down Klaus to demand answers. I guess it's kind of silly now that I think about it." She softly laughed at herself and then looked at Elijah, trying to figure out how he was taking the news. She looked away from Elijah and down towards her feet. "Look, Elijah. I know it's hard to believe that I'm really the one with a child. Hayley was a lot of help to me. And I can see how much you care about her. I don't want anything to happen to her either. I'm sorry she lied to you for me. It wasn't fair to you.." She didn't care about it being fair to Klaus. Klaus was scary and he would have killed her if she had been the one to come to New Orleans instead of Hayley.

Elijah seemed to want to say something, but he didn't say whatever it was he had been planning on saying. Instead, he placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder and gave her a smile. "You carry the hope for my family, Skylar. The hope for my brother, Niklaus. And if that means that I have to put away my selfish desires, so be it."

Skylar wasn't going to let that happen. It wasn't fair to Elijah! She reached up and grabbed Elijah's upper bicep, looking at him desperately. "Don't let me ruin your happiness, Elijah. I came here because Hayley wanted to leave. Because she asked me to. Because I was being selfish by asking her to stay while I hid from my problems. I don't know what I just got myself into entirely, but I know it's nothing safe. And if worse comes to worse, just compel me to remain here and remain calm." She slowly let go of Elijah's arm and began walking away slowly. She wanted to explore the place she would call home. If she was going to be stuck there – oh! "Do you by chance have any books that I can read?" She asked, looking at Elijah hopefully.

A chuckle left the lips of the Original as he looked at her. Sky felt her cheeks heat up in a blush and her gaze broke from his. "We have plenty of books. Most are in my room. You can read them after you've had something to eat." Elijah started walking away, and so Skylar followed him assuming that is what she was expected to do. She was led to a table that had food displayed about. Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, you name it. Her stomach growled loudly, making her hunger obvious. She blushed again as Elijah let out another low hum of amusement. "Please, take a seat."

Skylar did so, and immediately she began to dig into the food. She was starving. She hadn't gotten anything to eat the night before because of Hayley's stress call. So the food on the table before her was teasing her. As she stuffed her face, Elijah moved to sit across from her at the table, watching her with growing amusement. Swallowing a bite of food, Sky looked at Elijah. "You said you were going to explain to me what is going on?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Ah, yes." Elijah leaned back in his seat, getting more comfortable. "Hayley will be staying in the bayou, therefore keeping the witches off of your case. Klaus has left already to go speak to Marcel about the plan to keep you safe and to alert him of the new change so that we can bring Davina here to keep you company and to protect you. She's no older than you, and as the only witch who is not out to kill you, I think she can be relied on if my dear brother doesn't upset her by killing another of her friends." He raised a brow as he watched the human eat more than he had assumed was possible for how small she was. "Hayley will keep the wolves busy leading them onto believe she still has a child in her womb, and you will stay here and stay safe. It's simple, really."

"Do you honestly think anyone will buy that, Elijah?" A voice rang out throughout the courtyard. Skylar's body tensed a little, but she noticed Elijah wasn't concerned so she slowly relaxed.

"I see Klaus has already fulfilled his end, Marcel. It's lovely for you to join us." Elijah said, looking behind Skylar to see the vampire Klaus thought of as a son.

"Is this her?"

"Indeed it is."

"Cute little thing, isn't she? Can't believe Klaus dragged her into this mess simply by wanting to have some fun."

"It is a shame."

"Elijah?" Skylar interrupted their conversation by timidly speaking his name. Her hazel eyes watched him with growing worry as she heard the footsteps behind her get closer and closer. In her chest, her heartbeat began to speed up and her breathing started to get uneven, hands slowly starting to tremble. She wasn't much of a warrior unless she was angry. Then, she would probably rip off the head of anyone.

"It's alright, Skylar. This is Marcel." Elijah reassured her, and Skylar turned around in her chair to see a naturally tan-skinned male who didn't really have hair – though it didn't take away from his attractiveness. He gave her a smile and she blushed and looked away from him before she slowly looked back up to see another girl who looked maybe her age, a little younger. "That is Davina." Elijah's voice came from behind her, and Skylar slowly nodded her head. She was really pretty.

"H-Hello. I'm Skylar." She spoke softly, looking at the two.

"So, Davina, now that you have met her, will you help us?" Elijah asked. Davina had the power of three witches in her body, making her the most powerful and dangerous witch in all of New Orleans. If she was going to protect Skylar, nothing would be able to harm the mother of Klaus's child.

"The witches in my coven want that baby dead. It is destined to be the downfall of all witches." Davina replied, looking straight at Skylar but replying to Elijah. Her serious expression softened though once she read the fear and pain in the eyes of the girl before her. She had been a victim of Klaus's carelessness. And now the one thing that she seemed to care about was in danger of being killed. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she nodded her head. "I will protect her. I will help you keep her safe."

"Then it is settled then?" Marcel asked, looking from Davina to Elijah.

"I believe it is." Elijah replied.

Skylar just blinked, looking from person to person and trying to figure out everything. She just got thrown into the midst of a war between supernatural beings. She was going to be protected by a witch who hated Klaus. None of this made sense to her. With a sigh, Skylar bit her bottom lip and turned in her seat to look back at Elijah. "I don't want to be under house arrest, Elijah. I want to go see New Orleans! I want to go visit the library. If no one knows I'm having a child, what danger am I in? Besides, if Davina is going to be with me." She looked at the other girl for help. "We'll just be two teenagers hanging out. Overlooked." She didn't say much, but when she wanted something it was usually to not be forced to be confined.

With a sigh, the Original shook his head. "I am sorry, Skylar, but it is best for you to stay here. Even if you are overlooked, someone will see you and question why Davina suddenly is out and about hanging with someone new. Staying here is the safest option." He looked at Davina, hoping she got the message and Skylar saw the look. The brunette sighed and simply turned around, heading for the stairs. If Elijah wasn't going to let her go anywhere, she might as well watch TV and read books. Pretend it was summer vacation. But summer vacation was only two months. Could she really occupy herself for six more months like this? It was doubtful.

"Now I know why Hayley was so desperate to leave." Skylar said as she walked up the stairs, deciding to try to find the room with the books in it on her own.

As the girl left, Elijah looked to Davina and Marcel. Marcel looked impressed with the human girl for speaking to Elijah the way she had, while Davina looked concerned for the girl. Good. If Davina and Klaus had a common denominator, then they would work well together for the time being. "Shy little thing, isn't she? But that doesn't hide the spirit underneath." Marcel spoke first, looking at Elijah. "How long until she starts defying you and your brother?" He asked, and Elijah simply sighed.

"I do not know what she plans on doing. What I do know is that we must keep her safe." Elijah responded, looking back at the staircase that the young human had disappeared up. He could see her walking from room to room through the archways, and his excellent hearing helped him make out the mumblings she was speaking to herself while she walked. She was something else. He returned his attention to Marcel and Davina. "I expect that you are still here because you would like something?"

"Yeah, I'd kind of like to know how Hayley managed to trick us all into believing she was pregnant for two months. I almost died for the baby that the wolf doesn't even have." Marcel replied.

Davina looked at Elijah and then Marcel. "I'm not helping her to heal your messed up family, Elijah. Nor am I helping her because you asked me too, Marcel. I am going to help her and protect her because she got dragged into this mess without her consent. Because I am the only one who will think about her life before the baby in her womb. Because she cannot protect herself from the fear Klaus instilled in her when he forced her to give up something so precious to her without her consent." She told them. "And if any of you try to stop me from protecting her, I will end you all."

Elijah was rather surprised by the fierceness in the tone of the young witch. It was probably because she could relate to the human who was playing explorer in his home. She was maybe a year older than Davina. And she had been used and manipulated by the witches of her coven, thought she was used by Marcel, and hated Klaus. "That spirit, Davina, is what is going to keep her alive. I hope you intend to live up to your claims." He told her before he stood up and headed towards the door. The Original was planning on getting some more defenses. "And let's keep this information to ourselves, shall we? How.. unfortunate would it be to lose someone who couldn't keep Skylar's motherhood a secret?" It was a subtle threat, but it was enough to get the point across: no one was to know Skylar was the true mother of Klaus's child. If anyone were to find out, there would be much more trouble in the French Quarter than Elijah wanted to deal with. It would be hard enough to handle Hayley and her wolves. Elijah could hardly say no to her.

He left the home of him and his brother. His sister was nowhere to be found. She hardly was nowadays. Elijah knew she was long gone. Klaus had let her go on the terms that she never come back. After finding out she had been the one to help Marcel bring Mikael back he had been in a rather sour mood, but still. He had found it within himself to let her go. Let her live. Elijah hoped that Hayley's lie had not ruined the hope that the baby carried by Skylar was bringing to his family. The hope for his brother, Niklaus.

Elijah got no further than a few blocks away when he heard screaming coming from the human they were trying to protect. He stopped where he stood and raced back to the house, up the stairs and into the room concerned for the screaming girl. What he saw had him staring and mentally he suddenly felt exhausted.

In his bedroom, sitting on the floor with wide eyes, was Skylar, staring at a spider crawling along the floor. It was crawling towards her, and she screamed again, crawling backwards quickly on her hands. Elijah walked over and stepped on the spider, looking down at the human girl wondering where Davina was. A low chuckle emitted from his lips as he looked at her. "If you're so terrified of a spider, love, how will you fair against the rest of the monsters we will be facing." He smiled at her and she pouted up at him.

"Don't laugh at me, Elijah! It's not funny!" She was actually crying a little. Elijah had seen humans afraid of silly things, but this was the first time someone looked so terrified of a spider. She had held her own against Niklaus this morning, but a spider brought her down to this? It must have been the pregnancy hormones. He watched as she slowly got to her feet, body trembling.

"Where is Davina?" Elijah asked, changing the subject. "She was suppose to keep watch over you."

"She left to go gather some things for a spell, so she could put up protection barriers all around the place from people that shouldn't enter. She went with Marcel to get them a few seconds after you left." Skylar replied, still shaking.

Elijah felt bad for the scared human girl. He walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Having the expectation of her shoving him away and telling him she was fine like Hayley did, he was rather surprised when she clutched onto the front of his suit and buried her face into his chest. What a unique thing she was, crying and terrified of a spider, but desperately clinging onto a vampire who was much more lethal to her. He rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to comfort the scared girl. Klaus would certainly be disappointed in the fact that the mother of his child seemed to have a phobia of spiders. Speaking of which, his brother should have been back by now. Elijah only hoped his brother wasn't causing anymore trouble. "It's alright. You have no reason to be afraid." Elijah murmured into the ear of the trembling human.

In his arms, the girl only tightened her grip on his suit jacket, no doubt wrinkling it, pulling her body closer to the Original. She kept her head hidden in his chest until Elijah pulled away slightly, slipping one hand underneath her chin and gently forcing her to look at him. "You mustn't worry about a thing. Why don't we get you settled in and put on a movie for you?" Elijah asked, knowing it was a human thing to enjoy.

"C-Can you s-stay with me, Elijah?" She asked, her hazel eyes looking up at Elijah with such fear that Elijah felt compelled to stay with the girl. He had things he really should be doing, but with her hands trembling as they held onto his suit jacket for dear life and the pleading in her eyes begging him not to leave her, he gave into her request.

"Of course, if you wish." He replied and he watched the girl let out a relief breath of air, her grip loosening on his suit and her body seemingly losing it's strength as she began to fall. Moving quickly, Elijah caught her in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her to his bed and settling her down intending to let her rest. He turned away to leave since she seemed to be too weak to stay awake, but a tiny hand grabbed onto the tail of his suit and tugged on it lightly, causing him to turn back around to the girl on the bed. She didn't say a word, but she reached out for him, childishly grabbing at air telling him to come with her. A gentle smile formed on the eldest Mikaelson brother's face and he settled into the bed next to her, leaning his back against the backboard. He was quite surprised when the human girl moved to snuggle against him as if he were a pillow.

Elijah glanced down at her in surprise for a moment before he looked back up and turned on the television. He didn't know what Skylar wanted to watch, and he didn't particularly care for mundane shows either, but she was a part of that world. He handed her the remote and watched her as her eyes stuck to the television screen as she pressed the remote with her small pale hands. Elijah could hear her heartbeat slowly starting to return to a more normal pace, and her breathing was a lot less rigid. She was calming down. That was always a good start.

"Thank you.." The fragile human murmured, her arms bent and gently resting against Elijah's side, hands holding onto his suit arm. To help her get more comfortable, Elijah lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her small body frame closer to his own. She didn't complain, but rather snuggled even closer to Elijah and closed her eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

"Quite the charmer, are you Elijah?" Klaus's voice came from the doorway, and Elijah looked up from the sleeping girl to see his brother.

"She has to trust one of us, brother. And seeing as your presence causes her to start having a panic attack I have taken it upon myself to see that she has someone she can trust." Elijah responded to his childish younger brother.

A low chuckle left the lips of the man in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest, body leaning regally against the frame in a manner that would cause a passerby to do a double-take. He looked down at the floor momentarily as if to hide his smile before he looked back at his brother. "I intend to make New Orleans the home of my child as it is our home. We still have a coven of witches to take out that intend to kill my child and here you are cuddling with my child's mother." He raised a brow at his brother as if daring him to protest his claims. "Davina should be here with her. I need you to be preparing for a meeting we have with Kieran about our little witch situation."

Elijah's facial expression grew serious and he looked down at Skylar, gently reaching down to pry her off of his body and letting her lay in his bed as he stood up. He straightened out his suit jacket the best he could, attempting to rid it of the crinkles caused by the desperate clutching of the human. "You've chosen a strange woman to be your child's mother, Niklaus. I was on my way to go find out about the witches' plans and strengthen our defenses when I heard her screaming. I returned to see her paper white over a spider." The older Mikaelson glanced back once more at the sleeping figure on his bed before walking over to the door and past his younger brother. "Where have you two settled on meeting?" He asked professionally, looking around.

"The church of course." Klaus smirked, pushing off of the door and turning around to face his brother. Elijah nodded his head and began on his way, Klaus quickly matching his stride. The two left the compound and made their way towards the church. "We need to have a little chat about what we plan to do with the witches who want Davina for their sacrifice, and my child dead."

The moment Elijah and Klaus left the building, Davina made her entrance, looking around the place in distaste and glancing over to Marcel. "I don't care if his child dies, Marcel. I just don't want to see another person get tortured by Klaus. In the end she'll die if she stays here!"

"I know how it seems, Davina. But you have to trust me. Once this baby is born, Klaus will probably end up leaving New Orleans and the mess he made because it wouldn't be safe for his child. He may be hungry for power, but when it comes to making sacrifices to protect his family he makes them. I can't tell you how many times he has put a dagger in his own brother for me. I can't imagine that he wouldn't leave his hometown for his child if he realizes it's too dangerous." Marcel told Davina, holding ingredients in his arms. "Now where would you like this stuff to put up the spells?" He asked, glancing back at her. There was a lot of room in the entire Quarter to do the spells. Davina knew this and she knew what she had to do. For now she would be on Klaus's team. But only until she could figure out a way to get Skylar out of the mess that Klaus drug her into. Or at least until she could figure out how to keep Skylar from dying when giving birth to the child. She was only a human teenager. Davina herself was a witch, so being tied up in this supernatural mess was kind of not surprising – she'd been a Harvest girl after all – but for a girl who had only been brought into the mess because Klaus couldn't keep it in his pants was a little upsetting to the witch. She just looked at Marcel and then headed towards a table that had been set up, cleared of the food that had been there not long ago.

"Here." She said, setting down the materials in her own arms and turning to look at Marcel. "You should get Skylar down here. We're going to need some of her blood if she lets us. I'm going to do a spell that will protect her so long as she remains in the compound. Anyone who comes inside and attempts to harm her in any way will immediately fall to the ground in pain. But to do that I'm going to need her cooperation and her blood." Davina waited for Marcel to nod and disappear upstairs before she turned around and began to set up the spell. Footsteps coming from behind her alerted her to the presence of Marcel and Skylar.

"Marcel said you needed me?" The older girl sounded less nervous than she had earlier, which was a good thing. They were going to need her to remain calm and focused if they were going to do this and do it right.

Davina nodded her head a little to the girl. "I'm going to put up protection spells. The first one is to protect you specifically. It will keep anyone from being able to hurt you as long as you're in the compound. But in order for me to do that, I am going to need some of your blood so that the spell links itself to you. The blood will be what makes it you and you alone that is protected." She explained as she looked back to her set up and prepared the bowl, dropping a few vital ingredients. Even though Davina was still a novice and learning, she had a few spells that she had secretly learned while she was in the coven before they had tried to kill her. The other three Harvest girls were dead and the witches still wanted to kill her. She could understand how Skylar must feel being targeted by them. They were not to be trusted. Only Marcel. He had saved her, so she had devoted her time in the attic learning and practicing spells to protect him and help him.

"My... blood?" Skylar repeated slowly, blinking a few times. She shifted uneasily and looked from Davina to Marcel and back again. Gulping, the human girl slowly nodded. "Okay... if that's all you need." She slowly held out her hand to Davina, looking at her and nodding her head once to reassure both the witch and herself about the plan. Davina gently took the hand of Skylar into her own and grabbed the knife, slicing her hand open and giving the human an apologetic look as she hissed through her teeth because of the pain. Her hand was held over the bowl prepared for the spell and with every drop of blood that touched the bowl it sizzled, the witch already mumbling the spell with each drop of blood. Around them, the wind started to pick up and the leaves of plants around them began to rustle. With wide eyes, Skylar watched as everything around her began to change, her hair blowing in the wind. Davina spoke a little louder saying the same words over and over in a language that Skylar didn't understand. Skylar felt her body tingle and she shifted a little bit didn't take her hand away. Eventually the wind slowed down and Davina grabbed a cloth, wrapping Skylar's hand up. "Is that it?" Sky asked, trying to ignore the stinging pain she still felt in her hand.

"Yes. That is all." Davina replied.

"Alright then.." Skylar thought for a moment before she looked at Davina. "As long as we're stuck here, we might as well hang out, don't you think?" She offered a smile.

Davina blinked for a moment in surprise before she smiled back. "After I finish these spells we can hang out."

"It'll be nice having a teenager around." Skylar said, smiling. As much as Elijah was someone she felt comfortable around so far, it was so much easier to put her trust in someone who disliked Klaus. Because Klaus was a monster. He may have been kind to her this morning, but she couldn't trust it. No. He was kind when she first met him too. And then it all changed when he wanted something from her, and this time he wanted the child she was carrying. She wouldn't let him have it. It was her child.

"No kidding. I've been mobbed by hundred year old vampires for way too long." Davina replied with a smile and Skylar laughed a little with her. Sky had a feeling they would get along well. Davina seemed really nice, and she was serious about the things she cared about. Skylar was the same way. She wanted to go explore New Orleans simply because she wanted to find some horses. She use to train them and be with them everyday, but lately she hadn't seen a single one in months. It was starting to really put a damper on her mood.

"I am going to go back and find some more books to read. I'll see you later, Davina!" Skylar said as she headed back towards the stairs, waving to her new friend with a smile on her face. Maybe being under house arrest wouldn't be too bad. Maybe she could suck it up for a couple more months... Maybe..


End file.
